A Holiday to Never Forget
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Twelve people are on holiday, their destination is none other than Bluebell Bed and Breakfast! However, their holiday is put on the line when a mysterious killer comes knocking by. Will these twelve people survive to see another day? Humanized fic.


_One Month Ago_

The heavy rain was pouring down a large house-like cabin's roof as heavy footsteps made their way into a large area of the cabin, the figure's footsteps creaking the floor beneath him. Other than the footsteps and the rain, everything else was relatively silent. No one was here this evening.

The figure, named Diesel 10 (or nicknamed D-10), sniffed the air around him, the scent of bluebells greeted him. He brought up his brown-colored prosthetic arm up to his face, his dark eyes gleaming at his claw. The sight of the jagged, sharp edges of the claw made the man's expression turn into a snarl.

"We have work to do, Pinchy," said Diesel 10 in a menacing tone.

The claw clacked opened and closed three times, as if to say, "yes we do." The sight of this action caused the man to let out a low, but audible cackle.

Diesel 10 turned away from the big lobby area then headed for the front door, his footsteps were still heavy. The snarl in his face didn't change as he opened the front door then walked outside, the rain easily soaking his sandy blonde hair and his clothes. He didn't mind though.

He slowly walked behind the building, the snarl never leaving his face. He passed by a body of a man clad in black with a square head, then stopped to turn back at the body that was hidden in the trees. He remembered how this man named Neville ended up in this state. It happened several hours ago.

Neville and his group of friends (Rosie, Rebecca, Nia, BoCo, Bill, Ben, Arthur, and Murdoch) had come to this spot, appropriately named _Bluebell Bed and Breakfast_ for a holiday. The bed and breakfast place was close to where Diesel 10 secretly lived, which was about three miles down. Diesel 10's distaste for who he called "steamies" and the nicer "diesels" had sparked up the start of his killing spree. Neville, the dead man clad in black was the first one who Diesel 10 killed, stabbing him through the chest. The memory played vividly in the blonde man's head, making his snarl turn into a smile that worked a little too well in his favor.

After that, the whole ordeal ended up in chaos. The blonde raised his claw in the air after killing his second victim named Arthur, the blood on his claw dripping to the ground shortly before the rain began pouring down. Rebecca, Rosie, and Murdoch were killed later, shortly after the rain started to pick up, much to Diesel 10's amusement.

He had overheard from who it sounded like BoCo and Nia that mentioned something about that they were glad that the _Bluebell Bed and Breakfast_ owner, Stepney, had left before Neville's death. He knew that now, excluding Stepney, there were four survivors which included Nia, BoCo, Bill, and Ben. He later overheard Nia instructing for BoCo and the Brummie twins to leave the area while she would stay behind to finish off Diesel 10, himself. The thought that she seemed to be playing the final girl in this situation amused him.

The blonde-haired man kicked some loose grass at Neville's body, then turned away to continue down the wooded area in front of him. The rain was still pounding on him, but the craps he gave was extremely null. He just wanted to look at the remaining bodies he had that were hidden away so that no one coming to the bed and breakfast would see them and suspect anything.

He walked further into the wooded area to see the bodies evenly spread out left to right, the exact order on when he killed them ten minutes after killing Neville. Arthur, Rebecca, Rosie, and Murdoch. Diesel 10 turned to his beloved Pinchy, the smile on his face growing unusually bigger.

"What a beautiful sight, isn't it, Pinchy?" he asked.

The claw clacked again, three times as if to say, "yes, it is."

The man's deep, menacing chuckle said enough of how ready he was for the next batch of fresh "steamie" meat he would eventually come across.

He remembered how his hatred for these kinds of people had begun. It involved a terrible accident three years ago that he refused to mention to himself that completely decapitated his right arm, and he knew that one steamie woman by the name of Lady was entirely responsible for it, though he refused to think about the full story. He was lucky he knew enough about mechanics that he ran off to a junkyard to find the specific item who he considered his beloved Pinchy.

Since then, he used this claw as his own pocket of revenge against those steamies, especially Lady, though Lady hadn't come to this area. After passing by the bodies of those he killed, he began his hot pursuit for that girl Nia. She could be anywhere. Where was she?

He walked further into the wooded area, still scanning the area around him for the dark-haired girl. He kept his breaths as quiet as possible so that she wouldn't suspect anything, if she was anywhere near him, which he wasn't so sure of. The rain still pounded on him, but he didn't care.

Diesel 10's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sudden yelp in the distance. He stopped in his tracks, eyes scanning around for where the sound came from so that he'd have an easier time to catch his victim. After that, he heard shaky breaths that came from someone, definitely sounded like a female.

The blonde continued, his mind on looking for whoever it was. He secretly hoped it was Nia because the last time he saw her, she didn't seem to run to the trail that led to the car park. She had picked a different way and now, he was ready to find her and then end her, all in the name of revenge because Lady hadn't come here, and he had no clue if she would ever step foot here.

A sound of someone stepping on a loose branch caught the man's attention, the snarl on his face unchanging. The laugh he let out was much more menacing than before as he tried to carefully listen to the sounds of his possible prey.

After looking for a few minutes, his eyes fell upon the familiar face of a girl, her olive-toned skin was impossible to miss. His snarl grew bigger when he saw the look of terror on her face. This was it.

"Hello, twinkle toes," he taunted.

The girl named Nia gasped when she heard him, the snarl on his face impossible as hell to miss. She was now beginning to wish she had ran off with Bill, Ben, and BoCo. She had suggested for them to leave so that she could finish off this horrible looking man. However, she had a horrible realization that she was not going to get out of here alive. Even if she was the final girl, she was sure she would die.

"Oh shit," she hissed.

She took a deep breath then punched Diesel 10 in the face, causing the snarl to disappear from his face. It was replaced with an unnerving scowl, enough to cause a shiver to run down Nia's spine.

"Time to say goodbye," growled the man.

Nia knew what was about to happen and the thought almost saddened her. To her, it sucked that now, she was about to leave BoCo, Bill, and Ben behind. However, at least she would get to see her fallen friends. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain to hit her anywhere.

The blonde wasted no time to finish off the final girl, stabbing her on the chest with Pinchy. Much to his surprise, no sound escaped from her lips, as if she were silently acknowledging that she accepted her death. He quickly pulled out the now bloodied Pinchy from where he stabbed the girl, then tossed her body to the ground.

He looked up to the sky, the rain still pouring down heavily on him. Laughter escaped from his lips again, this time, it was maniacal laughter. He had done it. He killed the final girl. Nia was dead.

Diesel 10's job wasn't finished. He wanted to get Lady, but he still wasn't sure that she wouldn't return, and he was too attached to this area to leave it in order to find her. He would continue this dirty work with the cooperation of Pinchy, at least until she would show up. He was obsessed with her, yet he would have to do his dirty work until he would get her attention so that he would get to kill her. That was his holiday.

**...**

**Hey guys! I decided to do a humanized fic. Writing my fics **_**Until Dawn**_**, **_**Faith's Nightmare**_**, and **_**Creeper**_** in a way inspired this one. This'll be between serious and humorous, lowkey cringe, but hey. Plus, I think Diesel 10 really should be that menacing diesel who hates steamies and chizz, not that anti-hero stuff that just doesn't suit him. This should be fun!**


End file.
